Manufacturers often attach multiple structural components, such as by welding, to form a single unit during the assembly of a device. In many of these devices, the internal components are protected by a housing often formed from plastic. These plastic housings may be welded together using ultrasonic welding techniques. Oftentimes, various components and attachments must be attached and positioned relative to various housing members. For example, electrical contacts used for the external electrical interfacing to an electrical device, are often mounted for external exposure through the device housing. These electrical contacts must be properly positioned with respect to the housing. However, there are several manufacturing issues related to the attachment and positioning of these electrical contacts within a device housing. One such problem is the variation of contact depth or height with respect to the housing.
In some existing devices, electrical contacts are positioned within the body of the device housing and are secured by features integral to the housing. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,073, issued to Mennona, Jr. on May 15, 1990, for a Snap Fit Contact Assembly, which discloses a device in which discrete electrical contacts are positioned using features formed within the device housing. With the trend toward smaller and lighter product designs, there has been a move toward a thinner and lighter housing, which in many cases causes the housing to be unsuitable for the attachment and positioning of the electrical contacts. Consequently, the attachment and positioning of the electrical contacts are aided by structures within the body of the device. This arrangement complicates the process of accurately and consistently positioning the electrical contacts with respect to the housing during the assembly of the device. Inconsistencies may arise from the stacked tolerances of the various elements within the device structure. The effect may be a variation in the presentation of the external electrical interface for the device. This can lead to a poor electrical contact when an attempt is made to interface the device with other external devices.
Therefore, there exists a need to attach, such as by welding, multiple structural components, such as external electrical contacts for an electrical device, with consistency in relative positioning. It is also desirable, to achieve this consistency without the use of additional piece parts. Consequently, a new attachment and positioning method is needed.